


Dancing in the moinlight

by Murray_x



Category: All New X-Men (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murray_x/pseuds/Murray_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of them dancing and being sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the moinlight

It's about half two in the morning and everyone else was sleeping. Yet I find myself in the kitchen slowly dancing with my best friend,my attractive and perfect best freind. I won't deny I've had strong feelings for Erik for a while now but who could blame me he was perfect,he was just my everything. I have no idea what song is playing on the radio as I'm too busy focusing on how his eyes dance in the moon light,or that smile that brightens up a whole room. No I do not know what song is playing as I'm savouring the feel of his arms around my waist,the way his fingers drum against my skin sending goosebumps all the way through. Those perky red lips distract me again and I finally notice how close they are,I finally notice his eyes picked on mine. Slowly and shakily I raise a hand to his check,my thumb running circles on his jaw before he finally,finally plant my lips onto Erkis. His reaction was quick and heated as he pulled me as close as huminly possible and run his tongue again my bottom lip. I pull back panting and my eyes still locked onto his.  
"Erik I...I"  
"I know Charles and I love you too"  
With a grab of his hand I pull him back to my room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn't really a drabble just a little something but I'm slowly working on more and better things so yeah hope you like an ways.
> 
> Leave me feeback so I can improve?


End file.
